


[Podfic of] Correct Procedure / written by Fides

by EosRose



Category: The State Within
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas pats Mark down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Correct Procedure / written by Fides

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Correct Procedure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509) by [Fides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2011/Correct-Procedure.mp3) | 2.52 MB | 00:03:36  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2011/Correct-Procedure.m4b) | 1.76 MB | 00:03:36  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/correct-procedure/) website.

### Links last updated March 18, 2018.


End file.
